Will of the Gods
by IsisO'neill-sawyer
Summary: Kara has to accept new things about her life, and gets some unwanted help along the way. New chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

The will of the Gods

Summary: Kara has to accept new things about her life, and gets some unwanted help along the way.

Disclaimer: Oh, I want to (especially Apollo), but I don't own anything!

Author's note: Ok, first BSG story so be nice. This is set after the episode where they pick up Kara's car and I haven't seen the rest of the series yet (I can't wait!) so I think it'll be a near-miracle if this story follows in the season's plotlines. Oh, and I'm a massive LeeKara fan so hint, hint.

* * *

Kara shifted uncomfortably. She knew she was suppose to be getting some sleep, gods knew she needed it; but every time she closed her eyes and let her body relax for two seconds she'd see Zak. And somehow, she wasn't quite sure how, but somehow she knew she wasn't about to start reminiscing. She was going to have an extremely uncomfortable discussion about a related Adama. And Kara being Kara was avoiding it was as much might as she could.

_But there's the problem_, a little voice in the back of her head said, _you avoiding your feelings and not confronting them started this whole mess._

Kara silenced the voice in the back of her head and shifted again.

"Will you just relax?" Helo said, "I think I can manage driving down a road by myself so get some shut-eye already."

Kara glared at Helo. He wasn't helping. Determined not to push away this friend as well, Kara switched sides, facing away from Helo.

_Aah, but he wasn't just a friend you pushed away,_ the little voice said.

"Frak off." Kara mumbled.

"What?" Helo asked.

"Not you." Kara snapped.

"O-o-k," Helo said slowly "First a cylon and now a stressed-out impulsive pilot who's talking to herself. You pick great company Helo."

"Now who's talking to themselves?" Kara muttered sleepily.

"He's right Kara," a familiar voice said "You are stressed out."

Kara lifted her head and saw she was on Galactica, in the hangar deck, standing next to Lee's viper. Standing a few feet away from her was Zak Adama.

Kara groaned.

Zak chuckled "Oh come on Kara. You knew you weren't going to be able to avoid talking to me forever."

"I wasn't planning on forever." Kara argued.

Zak looked pointedly at her.

Kara rolled her eyes and grinded her teeth.

Zak smiled slightly "You haven't changed."

Kara opened her mouth to argue but Zak interrupted her.

"You haven't. And that's a good thing. Although…"

"What?"

"You need to let go of me."

"Excuse me!"

"You don't love me anymore Kara. You need to let go."

"I think I'll be the judge of that." Kara snapped angrily.

Zak raised an eyebrow "And when have you ever be a good judge? Especially about things concerning yourself."

"Zak-"

"Save it Kara. I've heard it before and it's about time you listened to me."

Kara stared at Zak malevolently, but bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from speaking.

"You were meant to be an Adama Kara. The gods meant it-"

"The gods!" Kara burst out "The gods don't have anything to do with my life-"

"They have everything to do with it," Zak said calmly, "you were chosen to find Kobol. From Kobol you will find Earth. You were chosen to survive the holocaust. You were chosen to be an Adama. You just met the wrong one first."

"I wasn't chosen to find Kobol, I just di-" Kara stopped dead, "What did you just say?" she gasped.

"The gods have everything to do with your life-"

"Not that bit!"

Zak smiled "You just met the wrong Adama first."

Kara stared speechlessly at him.

"You love Lee, Kara."

Kara began to shake her head.

"Uh-oh don't do that," Zak said firmly, "you might want to deny it to yourself but you can't deny it to me. I can see it in your eyes."

"Zak…"

"You loved me, I loved you Kara, but that's it. Past tense. We wouldn't have stayed together and we would have ruined everything you and Lee are destined to have, meant to have. It's better this way."

"I'm sorry… its better you died?" Kara said slowly.

"Kara…"

"You died! How is that better! Your brother spent two years hating your father! If it wasn't for the holocaust he wouldn't have spoken to him again for the rest of his life! And it destroyed your father! He almost just gave up. Let alone what I went through! How could you possibly think-"

"Interesting how you always put Lee first," Zak mused "always before yourself. Like he means more to you…"

Kara gulped.

"But that's because he does," Zak continued, "he means more to you than anything else, or anyone else, that you've ever known. And he feels the same."

Kara just stood there. Zak wasn't making any sense, but at the same time the little voice in the back of her head was screaming at her that he was right.

"You think he's fighting to get back what he lost? Just like everybody else? He's not. He's fighting to keep what he's got left. You and dad. And he'll do anything Kara, to keep you guys safe, to get you guys to safety. He'll do anything. And you're not just fighting because it's the only thing you know how to do. You're fighting for him. You're fighting for something you want so much it's practically controlling your every move."

Zak smiled at her "You need to let go of me so you can have what you really want Kara."

"I want you." She said softly.

"No, you don't. You wanted me, and you had me. But it wouldn't have worked. I can't really describe it, but I'm at a place where I can see lots of different things. I can see every tactical move dad's ever made in his life, I can see every order Lee's ever carried out, and I can see every thought that's ever been in your head. I can see things that were and that could've been. We wouldn't have lasted. You and Lee had something from the moment you met. You were destined for each other. I just got in the way."

"Zak how can you say that!" Kara growled angrily.

"Because I know it's true?" Zak teased, "The gods have plans for all of us. But they can't watch our every move, make sure we do everything perfectly first time. Where'd be the fun in that? They weren't watching us closely enough. It's how the cylons rebelled and evolved. It's how you mistook one Adama for another."

"I can't… I can't process this." Kara said, wringing her hands through her hair.

"Well you're gonna have too," Zak said, "but right now you've got company. We haven't finished yet Kara. But don't worry; you're not the only one I get to lecture."

Kara's eyes widened "You're not talking to Lee!"

"'Fraid so, and dad."

"Frak you."

Zak laughed "You definitely haven't changed. Be careful Kara. You're needed a hell of a lot more than you think."

"Wait, what does that me-" But before Kara could finish her question she heard Helo scream her name and the sound of gunfire.

"Starbuck! Cylons!" Helo yelled, roughly grabbing her and pushing her out of the moving vehicle.

"Frak! Where'd they come from?" Kara yelled, grabbing her gun and aiming at the machines. "Helo? Where's the arrow?"

Helo looked back at the car as it smashed into a building and exploded.

"Oh you are frakking me." Kara said, before moving along the wall in the direction of the flaming vehicle.

"Kara! Where the hell are you going?" Helo yelled "The cylons are right there!"

"I need the arrow!"

"It's not worth your life!" Helo screamed, the top of the wall they were hiding behind crumbling over as the cylons intensified their attack.

"The frak it is!" Kara yelled and started running.

Helo swore behind her but then started running in the other direction, firing as he went, creating a diversion. Kara got to the building and quickly ran inside, heading over to her still burning car. Grabbing a pipe from the floor she hooked it through the door without touching any of the scorching hot metal. Pulling with all her might for what felt like an eternity, the door finally yielded. Reaching over she grabbed the arrow, then immediately swore as her brain kicked in telling her it was too hot to touch, then her body kicked in telling her body that the arrow was perfectly cool. Kara almost stopped to puzzle for a moment but the sound of gunfire brought her senses crashing back into focus.

"Helo." She muttered, and then she ran.

Hugging the wall for as long as she could, Kara covered as much ground as possible. She sprinted for ten yards uncovered as she ran into the tree line, bringing her weapons up as she slowed. Something was rustling the undergrowth. Crouching behind a tree, she paused for a second before spinning into the open and aiming.

"Starbuck!" Helo yelled, raising his hands.

"Helo, you alright? How'd you manage to lose them?"

"I'm fine. I made some noise with a building collapse and they followed that. You got your arrow?"

"Yeah. Let's get out of here."

"Yeah, let's. Mind telling me why that thing's so important?"

"It'll show us that way to Earth."

"Earth! As in the thirteenth tribe Earth, the thirteenth colony of humanity? That Earth?" Helo asked.

"That's the one."

"What the frak…!"

"The president is gonna lead us to Earth because the old man lied and there's some prophecy about her doing so."

"Her? Who's her?"

"The President. She's Laura Roslin, next in succession to Aidar 'cos Aidar's dead."

"O-o-k."

"And the Old man lied 'cos he told everybody he can find Earth when he can't but she thinks it's her destiny. And one of the ancient scriptures backs her up."

"The scrolls of Pythia?"

"How'd you know about the prophecy?" Kara asked.

"My mom used to read them to me. But the scroll says a dying leader will lead the way."

"Yeah, the President has breast cancer. She only has a few months to live."

"Sheesh," Helo said, taking in a deep breath "That's a lot to process."

"Yep." Kara said, pushing past some low-hanging branches "Ok, here's the plan. We head for higher ground, just like before. See if we can scout this place and then see if we can get us another ship."

"Ok."

They walked together in silence for a few minutes, each deeply embroiled in their own thoughts.

"Kara?"

"Yeah?"

"If the Old Man lied, how come he let you come get the arrow?"

"He didn't." Kara said simply.

"You came here without orders."

"He lied."

"He might have had a good reason to do so…" Helo started hesitantly.

"No," The fierceness in Kara's voice edged her words "He didn't have."

Helo shrugged slightly and avoided eye contact, leaving the conversation whilst he was still physically unharmed.

"He did have y'know." Zak said. It was a few hours later and Helo had ordered Kara to get some sleep, which obviously she was doing now.

"Who had what?" Kara asked, confused. They were back on Galactica, standing next to Lee's viper again. Zak was sitting on the steps down from the cockpit.

"Dad had a good reason to lie."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"It's not just good enough to live Kara; you need something to live for. Dad knew that so he gave everyone a reason to live for. Earth; a safe haven, a refuge."

"That still doesn't make it right that he lied. He abused everybody's trust!"

"Especially yours," Zak said, "he hurt you Kara, and you can't deal with that. Not alone."

"So you're here to help me?"

"Yes, if you let me."

"Damn straight," Kara said, "I don't need your help Zak. I just need to clear my head and forget."

"You mean run away."

"No I don't. Listen, I do not just ru-"

"Yes you do Kara. Its part of what makes you you, but right now you can't run away anymore."

"I don't-" Kara began heatedly.

"What'd you do the first time someone challenged you? You hit them, running away from the original problem by creating a new one. What'd you do the first time you ever felt something genuine for a guy? Thanked him for the nice frak and shoved out the door, running away from having to deal with it. What'd you do the first time you met Lee? Pushed yourself even further into our relationship, which I'm not complaining for, but for which you ran away from dealing how you felt for him. What'd you do-"

"Alright! Alright!" Kara yelled. "Enough already! Even if none of them are true…"

"They are true Kara," Zak persisted "And you didn't let me get to the most important one."

"Oh, there's a most important one?" Kara mocked, "Gee, that just gives me such a special warm feeling inside."

"What did you do when you were told the old man was lying to you? When you finally figured that your feelings for my brother are a hell of a lot stronger than friendship? When you found out that this was all destined to happen? You ran Kara, you ran here."

"I came here because the President asked me too."

"You ran _here_ because the President asked you too. You still ran."

Kara stared at Zak, half not wanting to say anything, to appear above this all, and half not knowing what to say.

Zak got up from the steps and moved towards her.

"You can't keep running Kara." he said softly.

"Why not?" Kara burst out, "I mean if it's all I seem to do, then I must be pretty good at coping with it…"

"Because Lee can't cope." Zak said firmly, the first hint of anger in his voice.

"W-What?"

"He can't cope losing you every time. He needs you there Kara. He needs you as much as you need him. Which is a hell of a lot."

"I don't-"

"Think about it Kara," Zak stressed, "whose opinion means the most to you in the entire world? Who is the only person who can make you stir-crazy mad in less than two seconds for no reason? Who is it whose buttons you know how to push and who knows yours? Who is the one person you can't bear to have hurt? Or to think less of you?"

Kara stared at Zak silently, knowing the answer, knowing that it was all true. Knowing that she couldn't run from it anymore.

"Lee." She barely whispered.

"Who is it who you love more than you thought was possible?" Zak asked, beginning to smile slightly.

"L-Lee." Kara said, tears running down her face even though she was smiling.

"Exactly." Zak said, now full out grinning. "And guess what? He... aah but that'd be spoiling it."

Kara laughed.

"Don't worry about me anymore. I just want you two to be happy. And happy you'll be, just as the gods wanted it."

Kara smiled again "Thank you." She whispered.

Zak just smiled and the next thing Kara knew she was sitting next to Helo. Her cramp, tired body felt relieved somehow and her mind felt at rest, as if a huge pressure had been lifted from it. Kara stretched her body, smiling as Helo turned around to face her.

"You look different." He puzzled.

"I do?"

"Yeah, can't quite put my finger on it though."

Kara just smiled.

_You are different_, the voice in her head said, _you're not going to run anymore, you're going to face Lee Adama and the will of the Gods, and be happy for it._

* * *

Please review! And tell me if you'd like some more, ie Lee and Kara talking, or if you want a spin-off, like Zak talking to Lee or/and Com. Adama. Please tell me what you think! Hit the little button! 


	2. Chapter 2

Will of the Gods – Part 2

Summary: Kara has to accept new things about her life, and gets some unwanted help along the way.

Disclaimer: Oh, I want to (especially Apollo), but I don't own anything!

Author's note: Thank you so much for the great reviews, and here, as requested, is the Lee Zak talk. Please tell me what you think afterwards. And, as before, if this does follow the BSG season 2 plotlines, it'll be a miracle.

* * *

Lee slowed his pace slightly as he really was in no need to get back to the brig. His shift had finished two minutes ago and he was on his way there now, via sick bay. He had meant to check on his father earlier but a cylon attack had thrown that plan out the window. He knew Tigh would have his head if he knew Lee wasn't sticking to his parole but he didn't much care right now. Tigh needed him enough that he was on parole within two days of putting a gun to the XO's head, so he knew he could push it far enough to get five minutes with his dad.

"How's he doing?" Lee asked the nurse who was checking his father's vitals.

The nurse looked up and smiled. She was quite pretty and Lee had noticed that she gave him a smile every time she saw him, but Lee really couldn't be bothered to even make an effort to be polite. He knew he was being rude but if he was polite to her, she might mistake it for something else, or rather hoped for something else, and Lee really couldn't deal with that right now; not with his father, the President, Tigh and Kara…

"His vitals are getting stronger," the nurse said, still smiling, "Doctor Cottle believes he may wake up in the next few days."

Lee breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. We need him."

The nurse nodded sympathetically but didn't leave, like she should have. Lee decided he really couldn't deal with this right now, smiled at her briefly and left.

The corridors got emptier and emptier as he went down the levels en route to the brig. There really weren't any extra personnel to have doing duties down here. It reminded Lee of just how bad their situation was.

Walking into the holding area he went over to the marine on duty and started taking off his gear. The marines would have quite happily let him keep his stuff with him but Lee felt it should at least appear on the surface that he was being punished.

The President smiled at him as he took the cell next to hers. "Good shift?" she asked sarcastically.

Lee smiled slightly. "Guess you heard the fighting huh?"

"That and the vibrations. Galactica must've taken a few hits."

"Couple of missiles got through. No major damage and we only lost one soul."

"Who?"

"A deck hand. Just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

The President closed her eyes briefly, no doubt praying, before asking, "How's your father?"

"Doing better. Doc thinks he'll wake up in the next couple of days."

"Now that is good news."

"Yeah," Lee said, his voice dropping. He was about to start telling the President the duty reports, a habit they'd gotten into, when she spoke up again.

"Get some rest Captain; you look like you could use some. We'll do the reports later."

"Thank you, madam President."

Lee tugged at his boots gently until they came off and then laid down on the rack. Shifting slightly to get comfortable, he closed his eyes.

Lee was instantly in a memory. A memory from so long ago he barely remembered it. He was at a park watching himself and his family from about eighteen years ago. His father was holding his mother's hand and they were sitting together on a bench. Lee himself, about eight years old, was sitting in one of those playground springy things. It was an airplane shaped one. Standing next to him was the six year old Zak.

"Boy, did we look cute then, huh?"

Lee turned on his heel so fast he got a head rush. Standing next to him was Zak. The right age Zak. The way Zak would've looked if he hadn't died.

"Hey bro," Zak joked, "miss me?"

Lee stared at his brother.

"Yeah, it is a bit of a shock, isn't it?"

"A bit?" Lee choked out; "Lords, I must be dreaming."

"Well, you're asleep if that's what you mean. But this isn't a dream in the sense that your subconscious made it up."

Lee looked at him.

"This is me Lee. Zak, your little brother, two years younger, died in an air crash, me. I'm not something your head made up. I'm here; I'm really talking to you."

"W-Why?" Lee said, trying not to choke.

"Because you need me."

"I need you? I needed you when you died! I needed you not to die! How can-"

"I was meant to die Lee, just like I wasn't meant to fly. You were meant to grieve for me and then get on with your life. You were meant to get with a certain someone, which you haven't done, so I'm here, meant to help you."

Lee couldn't help it, he laughed. "You're here to help me with my love life?"

Zak grinned. "Hilarious isn't it? Although Kara would kick our asses if she found out."

"Kara? What's Kara got to do with this?"

"For someone who I look up to and admire so much, who's one of the best pilots in the fleet and whose leadership is depended on practically all the time you really are quite dense."

Lee just shook his head, looking puzzled but still slightly amused.

"You're meant to be with Kara."

Lee stared at his brother.

Zak stood there, half smiling, waiting for his brother's brain to kick in and to get a reaction; probably a shout or a laugh. Instead all he got was…

"Huh?"

"Excuse me?" Zak said, startled.

"I said 'huh'," Lee repeated.

"I heard what you said," Zak replied.

"Then why'd you just ask-"

"I tell you you're destined to be with Kara and all you can say is huh?"

"Whoa, when did destiny come into this?"

"Destiny's the whole reason for this. You two avoiding your destinys!"

"Ok, slow it down; back track. All I got in my head is me and Kara, which is a very good joke by the way, when did destiny get involved in this?"

"It's not a joke y'know."

"Stop avoiding my question."

"Lee, the whole reason I'm here is to get you to realize you love Kara, that it's ok, I'm fine with it and that it's meant to be. Sheesh, you two are hard work."

"Whoa, two? Have you been talking to Kara?"

"Yep," Zak said smugly, "and she cottoned on a lot faster than you are."

"That's probably because you gave her some straight answers," Lee argued.

Zak opened his mouth to reply when he frowned. "Actually you're right there. I am being a bit confusing aren't i?"

"A bit?"

"Ok, ok, I haven't really explained anything. Now be quiet and let me start."

"Is kinda what I've been asking you to do."

"Hey! Quiet!"

Zak waited a minute, watching Lee closely for any signs that he might speak. Lee was half smiling, obviously amused at the whole situation. With a pang Zak realized that this was what he missed most. His brother. With whom even in the saddest, most terrifying and pain-filled moments he could laugh with. Lee was a brilliant older brother. Zak realized that he missed Lee even more than he missed Kara, and he then knew that they were destined to be together. And he was going to make it happen.

"This all starts with the Gods," Zak began slowly, "and don't make a face or interrupt, just listen. The Gods plan for everything and everyone. There is something in all our lives that we are meant to do, even if it is just to die. Now in the beginning, there weren't that many of us so the Gods could watch over us and help us. But then we grew. We grew and we grew. We grew so much that we became thirteen colonies. And the Gods couldn't watch over all of us, especially when one colony left and went far away. It stretched the Gods even more."

"Earth," Lee said, "the thirteenth colony? It actually exists?"

"Don't sound so skeptical big bro," Zak said lightly, before his tone darkened and he carried on, "yes, it exists and you're going to find it. You just need a lot of patience. Anyway the Gods started to miss things. At first it was just little things, a few people's destiny's altered. Then came the cylons. And they missed that. But then the cylons are machines and have no real place in the Gods plan so that might be why. But they still missed it. And then came the Gods greatest decision. There have been many prophecies of what the Gods would do if such a time came but only one is right. Only one person was right."

"Pythia," Lee said.

"Exactly. Pythia foretold the re-birth of the human race, in a caravan of the heavens. Your fleet isn't exactly divine but it is of the heavens. And there the Gods got a second chance. They could put the destiny of humanity back on-track. However, nothing's that easy. And when two of the key players are refusing to accept their destiny and keep running away from it, it doesn't exactly help matters. So here I am; the only person who can help you two. Well, not the only person. Dad could probably have done it but he's still adjusting to it in his own head."

"Wait, dad knows?"

"Y'know for someone who claims not to have a clue as to what I'm talking about involving you and Kara, you're awfully defensive," Zak teased.

"I just don't want you putting ideas in the old man's head, that's all," Lee defended "does that mean he's going to be okay?"

"He is going to be ok Lee; you don't need me to tell you that."

"No, but it would help."

Zak laughed. "You haven't changed either."

"Well, I'd say the same to you but-"

"Yeah," Zak sighed, "funny thing, time."

Lee looked away.

"You can't blame either of them Lee. It was an accident. Kara was just trying not to hurt me and dad wanted the best for me. It was meant to happen. It wouldn't have changed anything if I was the best pilot in the whole damn universe, I still would have died. It's nobody's fault."

Lee didn't say anything and didn't turn back around to face his brother.

"And it is definitely not your fault. You couldn't have known that was going to happen and you sure as hell couldn't have prevented it. In fact if there was one person who would've saved me it was you. Staying up all night, talking me through techniques, taking me up in flight simulators every time you could. You made me a pilot out of nothing Lee, and for that I'm truly grateful."

Lee gulped.

"But that's in the past now," Zak said gently, "you have to forget it and move on."

"Forget it?" Lee said quietly.

"Ok, not forget it. But you can't think about it everyday. You need to be in the present, living for the future. It's like shadows Lee; you know they'll always be there but you never pay them any attention until you've got the time to stop and think."

Lee turned back around. "So you're a shadow?"

"Yep."

"That's kind of hard to get your head around."

"Not really," Zak shrugged, "but then you were always the slower one."

"I was faster than you," Lee replied, "but that wasn't exactly difficult."

Zak smiled. "And Kara would kick both our butts."

Lee laughed. "That she would."

"Lee," Zak asked, "why didn't you ever tell me that Kara made you so happy?"

"Um, 'cos you were kind of dating her."

Zak shook his head. "Did you always put me first?"

"Not all the time."

"Just when it came to the important stuff."

"Zak…"

"You loved her. Ever since you met her. I can't believe I didn't see it myself, it's so obvious watching you guys now."

"What?" Lee said, his head snapping around; "You watch us?"

"Well what else am I suppose to do? You two are meant to be together, it's so obvious Lee. Why haven't you done anything yet?"

"It hasn't been right."

"Um, if you're waiting for the 'right time' you know it doesn't actually exist, right?"

Lee swiped at his brother who moved out the way. "Yes I know that. There's just been so much going on. If I'm gonna do something I don't want it to be in front of the entire deck crew or when we've just come off shift or if we're on the way to some ceremony. I know that doesn't give a lot of time…"

"It gives no time Lee. You need to make it happen, not wait for it. Gods, you two are blind! All the times you could've done something and you didn't. It makes me crazy. And it's not helping matters."

"Helping matters?"

"It's your destiny. And all destinys are intertwined. You two avoiding yours is causing some major damage. Damage that's got to be fixed."

"By you?"

"No. By you Lee. You and Kara. I'm just the messenger here; you two are the ones in love."

"In love?"

"Don't even go there. You've known you were in love with her for years, you just didn't do anything. Which I'm grateful for by the way, she would have left me for you in a shot."

Lee laughed. "Really?"

"Really."

Lee shook his head. "I don't believe that."

"Well it's true."

Zak turned to look at his father who was still sitting on the bench with their mother. "He'll be alright Lee. And he'll see you both through this. He's not about to let this family screw up anymore. He's had enough."

"So have I," Lee admitted.

Zak turned back around. "Good. Does that mean you're going to talk with Kara when she gets back?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell her that you're in love with her?"

"Yes."

"Is she going to say it back?"

"Gods I hope so," Lee sighed.

"Feels like someone's just taken some weight off your shoulders doesn't it?" Zak asked.

"Yeah, it does."

"Well here comes some more. Take care big brother. And don't let Kara run away ok?"

"Wh-?" Lee started to ask before he heard his name being called and felt someone shaking him.

"He's not had a lot of rest Colonel," the President said.

"He's had more than the other pilots," Tigh retorted, "besides, this isn't about work."

"Then what is it about?" Lee asked, sitting up and automatically reaching for his boots.

"The old man's awake and wants to see you," Tigh responded gruffly, "you'll be escorted to sick bay and then do your shift, then come back here, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." And Tigh walked out.

A marine walked over and opened the door. Lee got up and walked out of the cell and headed for the exit. He paused when none of the marines followed him.

"Aren't you-?"

"We're staying here, sir," one of them spoke up, "there's no need for you to have an escort."

"Ok," Lee said, he looked towards the President who just smiled at him and then went on to sick bay.

The nurse smiled at him as he entered again; nodding her head towards his father's cubicle area "He's waiting for you."

"Thanks." Lee said and went through the curtain.

It looked like his father was still asleep, eyes closed and breathing slowly, but as soon as Lee made a noise his father's eyes opened slowly.

"Took your time."

"Yeah. Sorry about that," Lee stared at his father, really not knowing what to say so he opted for the easy way out, "how you feeling?"

"Like someone shot me," the old man grumbled.

"Funny that," Lee said, smiling slightly.

"We need to talk," Adama said "About Kara…"

* * *

Please review! Tell me what you think! Should I do the Zak/Commander conversation? Or should I do a Lee/Kara talk? Whatever you want just hit the little button and tell me! 


	3. Chapter 3

Will of the Gods – Part 3

Summary: Kara has to accept new things about her life, and gets some unwanted help along the way.

Disclaimer: Oh, I want to (especially Apollo), but I don't own anything!

Author's note: Ok, I know I haven't updated in ages but here it is, the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long but it really couldn't be helped. I'm already working on the next chapter so if you like this one please review and let me know if I should continue posting or not!

* * *

Pain shot through the Commander's body like the air rushed from an airlock, fast and blunt until there was nothing left. Unfortunately for the commander, his entire body felt like it was full of airlocks.

The pain was so much that, for the first time in his life, William Adama felt like quitting. Felt like giving everything up and just letting the inevitable happen, letting the awaiting peace encase him. But that was not like Hustler, and a stubborn voice in the back of his head told him so. It also told him that there were still things to live for, still people to live for. Faces flashed in front of him, carrying with them too many emotions to understand; Tigh, the President, Dee, Chief, Specialist Cally, Billy… But two faces stood out far beyond the others; his children - his strong son and beautiful daughter. The most important things still worth living for.

Thoughts of his children made Adama happy. They made him feel strong and invulnerable, like nothing in the world could touch him. Not even a gunshot…

Yet they also made him feel crazy, and so angry that he was almost certain he was about to explode. His son's strong willed independence and instinctual control was what would eventually kill Adama, he was sure. Although Kara's reckless and impulsive flying could quite easily give him a heart attack…

Adama could suddenly hear a faint chuckle.

"Don't worry dad, it won't be Lee or Kara who're the end of you."

William's eyes widened. He was standing in space. Actual space, with the stars and nothingness surrounding him. And next to him was standing his youngest son, his deceased son.

"Unbelievable isn't it?" Zak breathed.

Adama opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find any words.

Zak chuckled again "I think this is the first time ever in my life that I've made you speechless."

William cleared his throat "According to memory it would be."

"Good circumstances for it to happen though." Zak said amiably, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"What circumstances are we in exactly?" the Old Man growled.

"I'm hear to help put you back on the right track."

"I was off track?"

"Everybody is." His son's tone was grave. "And that needs to change."

"Definitely." Adama nodded his head "Morale is so…" He stopped at the sound of his son chuckling again. "What?"

"You're just so great Dad," Zak said earnestly "I don't think I've ever told you that enough. You were the perfect role model growing up, the perfect example of all fathers, although I guess I'm a bit bias on that point. You're the best commander to have ever served the Colonial Fleet and one of the few people who have a certain chance of saving humanity. And you just take things in your stride. You're not going to let a gunshot slow you down and you don't even question me being here."

"I don't want to know," the Old Man replied gruffly "Because it'll probably involve you saying you'll have to leave at the end of it."

Zak sighed "I'm afraid that's a given dad."

The commander nodded slowly "What were you saying about being off track?"

Zak nodded his head "Ok. Business side first, I can do that. Humanity's stuck."

"Stuck?" The commander said.

"Yup. Stuck."

"Just stuck? Nothing else? No tactical or moral information here, just stuck?"

"Ok Dad, first thing's first," Zak said "you need to get out of your commander head. This isn't going to be solved by military thinking. You need your father head on."

"Father head?"

"Yeah. You need to be thinking about your children now. They're the only hope humanity has."

The Old Man simply stared at his son, confusion written in every line on his face.

Zak took a deep breath. "I'm going to explain now, properly. But you can't interrupt 'cos its kinda confusing enough already for me and I'm the one with all the answers."

William nodded for his son to continue.

"Good. The Gods created us. They controlled us and gave us purposes, destinies. But there were so few of us that we were encouraged to grow. And grow we did. In fact we grew too much. We grew to the size of thirteen colonies. Then came the trouble. The Gods watched over us, protecting us and guiding us. They were having a hard job of it, there being so many of us, but they were coping. Until the thirteenth tribe left. Now I know the Gods should have been controlling everything and therefore the tribe shouldn't have left, but they believed in us having a certain amount of control over our own lives so that's how that happened. When the thirteenth colony left they were stretched, they couldn't watch everywhere all the time so they started to miss things. At first it was just small things that were inconsequential, but after awhile the big things started to get messed up as well. That's how the cylons evolved and rebelled. So the Gods had to do something. They decided to start again. But instead of starting over they allowed the cylons to have their holocaust and chose the people they needed to survive."

Zak took a deep breath "And that's how we get to today. Humanity's destiny is now the intertwined destinies of certain key figures. Events are happening that need to be happening but some things aren't. In fact two certain people are holding up what needs to be happening."

Zak looked his father straight in the eye "I'll give you one guess at who those two people are."

"Lee and Kara." The Old Man breathed.

"Bingo."

"But how do their destinies," his father struggled with the word "affect the rest of us?"

"Certain things have to happen for humanity to survive. Lee and Kara are holding them up." Zak said "I know its vague but I can't go into a lot of detail and it isn't entirely mapped out yet either so…"

Adama nodded "What is it my pilots are suppose to do?"

Zak chuckled again "I told you dad, you need your father head on right now, not your military one."

"And what would my 'father head' be able to understand that my 'military head' couldn't?"

"C'mon dad, its Lee and Kara."

For the second time with his son William Adama's eyes widened "You're not talking about-"

Zak nodded "Bingo."

"But they-"

"Never talk about it? Never do anything about it? Avoid it at all costs? Yep. And that's got to change. They're holding everything up Dad. I know they're just following their own decisions but its gone too far now. They've had chances to make it right for themselves and they haven't, for various reasons. So now they need some help."

"So that's why I need my 'father head'?"

Zak nodded "Lee thinks if he does something he'll somehow disappoint you. That it'd be like he was trying to replace me in Kara's eyes and therefore take away what you saw with the two of us. Make it into something else, something he thinks you won't like."

"That's ridiculous." Adama growled.

"I know. But he doesn't need to hear that from me."

William looked into his son's eyes "I have to talk to him?"

Zak nodded. "You're the only thing that's holding him back. The rest of the stuff he can deal with on his own. This you need to help him with."

"What about Kara?"

Zak smiled "She's not going to run anymore."

William nodded "Good."

"She's meant to be an Adama Dad," Zak said softly "She's meant to be your daughter. She's just meant to be with your other son." Zak met his father's eyes firmly "And you have to make sure that happens. It's the will of the Gods."

Willaim nodded again, not entirely understanding but determind..

Zak smiled and turned from his father.

"Wait," Willaim said "You're not-"

"Yep. Have to. I need to go give a few final shoves before I can sit back and watch it all play out like its suppose to." Zak grinned at his father "Don't worry dad, I'll be around."

William Adama opened his eyes in Galactica's sickbay with a small smile on his face. He moved his head slightly and coughed for the attention of the nurse who was reading the monitor next to him.

She looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Would you get my son for me?"

* * *

Please tell me what you think! Next chapter is the biggie one, LeeKara! Hit the little button and tell me if you wanna see how that goes… 


End file.
